because of you
by Gega23
Summary: at the inauguration of the eight hokage , sarada is grateful to the ones who helped her achieve her goal


I was heading out to meet with my team, today is my first day as a ninja , I'm in a team with boruto , my childhood friend and mitsuki , a strange new kid and under the tutelage of konohamaru sensei.

I took my glasses of the night stand , next to it was a picture of me and mama on my graduation day , I was holding my forehead protector proudly in front of me , I didn't want to wear it until my first day as an active ninja , and mama was standing next to me, her hands on my shoulders , with a big smile on her face.

Papa's mission hadn't finished yet so he wasn't in the picture, but I know that he will come back to us , since our hearts are connected.

I came downstairs to grab a bite to eat before heading out, mama shouldn't be home today , she's the head of the hospital , so on rare occasions she has a day off, that is why I'm surprised to see her sitting on a chair in the kitchen, tears threatning to spill from her eyes and there was a ring in her hands, that was her wedding ring , she usually wore it as a necklace like papa.

''mama, you okay?'' mama was the strongest person I know so something bad must have happened .

''no, no don't worry honey'' she said as she put on a fake smile , I hated those fake smiles.

''mama'' I looked her right in the eye, I'm pretty sure my lips formed a pout , I wanted to know.

She laughed then , I gave her a dumbfounded expression

''you really are your fathers daughter''

I kept glaring.

''fine, yesterday 5 ninja's died because of a poison and I couldn't save them ''

''oh , then why were you looking at the ring''

She chuckled and said'' you're papa used to comfort me when things like this happened, now today is your day so you shouldn't be asking me these questions''

The fake smile returned , I wanted to cheer her up, since papa is not here , I had an idea.

''mama, can you tie the forehead protector on my head?''

She was surprised to hear that ''sure honey''

A genuine smile was on her face now .

''but why do want me to do this for you sara-chan?''

''cause you're the one who raised me to be who I am today , who raised me to be a ninja , so you're the one who should put my forehead protector for the first time''

I smiled to myself knowing I had cheered her up , but when I heard a sniffle , I turned around to see a crying mama with a smile gracing her face.

She put her hands on my cheeks , and pulled me towards her so she could kiss my head.

''you're so sweet'' she said while hugging me.

''mama , I'm too old for this kind of thing'' I said as I pulled away.

She laughed ''okay, my little ninja''

She pinched my cheek'' okay , ,you're going to be late''

''yeah , bye'' I said as I headed to the door.

As I grew up , I have been known by many nicknames the scarlet spring , a nod to my parents, fire girl , cause I used fire techniques a lot, and the phoenix since I took fire manipulation to a level even papa hadn't mastered , and as of today I'm going to be known as the eight hokage of the hidden leaf village.

My husband , boruto is standing by the stairs, we dated for a year before we got married with both of our parents blessings, we don't want kids right know , since I'm a newly appointed hokage and he is head of the anbu , my personnel body guard .he smiled at me , I smiled back.

Mama and papa were right next to me , mama hugged me and kissed me on my head and my forehead

''I can't believe my baby girl is going to be hokage''

She hugged me tighter.

''I can't believe that you're suffocating me on the day of my inauguration .''

''haha, sorry sara-chan''

I loved it when she calls me that , I don't care how old I am.

I felt a hand on my shoulder it was papa , he had a smile on his pulled me in for a hug and he whispered in my ear

''I'm proud of you, they're all proud of you'' he was referring to my clan , since I achieved what so many of them dreamed of achieving but couldn't cause of the discrimination.

''thanks papa''

He pulled away and looked at me for a moment.

''yeah, still the same girl that left the village in search of her father because of an identity crisis .''

''hey! i was going through puberty '' he loves to tease me about that..

He chuckled.

There was someone coming up the steps, I knew this chakra, it couldn't be, I looked at boruto ,he was smiling.

''you?''

He nodded

Mitsuki took the final step of the stairs , I immediately jumped at him.

''wow , missed you two sarada''

''I can't believe you're here!''

''well boruto helped me take a break from my mission, and besides how can I miss your big day?''

I laughed

Boruto stood beside me

''ughmm, your husband that brought him here is standing here''

I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately.

''eww, you guys'' mitsuki said

I broke the kiss ''I would have been fine with a thank you''

''I hugged him and whispered my thanks

''your welcome, besides , you've been saying you're going to be hokage to him since you were twelve, he has to come see it'' I kissed him on the cheek

''I've protected this village for 25 years'' uncle started his speech

''come on sarada quickly put on your jacket'' mama said

I took it from her ,it had eight hokage written on the back with flame markings at the dges and started to put it on but I remembered something.

''mama, remember when I was a genin you first put on my headband?''

''yes'' she smiled and took the jacked ,she gave one edge of it to papa and she held the other , he gave her a confused look.

''I have come a long way since I was a a genin, at the time , It was thanks to you , I was who I was, but now '' I looked at papa ''I am who I am because of you both , so you should be the ones to help me in my hokage jacket for the first time''

Papa had a smile on his face , a smile that said 'I'm so proud of you'', mama was beaming

''come here'' she said

They slid the jacket on my shoulders slowly , as if savoring the moment, and I walked forward towards uncle , towards my dream.

''and know I give the mantle of hokage to my successor , please welcome the eight hokage , SARADA UCHIHA''

He said as he put the hat on my head , he was smiling at me ''feels good to achieve your dream huh'' he said , I nodded , and turned around to face the crowd .

Mama, papa, boruto, mitsuki, uncle, it's because of you I made it , it's because of you I am the eight hokage of konohagakure.

Authore note

This was just an ides at the back of my head , please review.


End file.
